Nothing Is Simple Anymore
by Naiya-Rousto
Summary: Nothing is simple anymore...not love...or friendship...or even death. Soda/OC...and SLIGHT Dally/Same OC...****Drunkeness later on. And some...-other- couples on drunken nights.****


I was standing outside the DX station, hoping that he was working. It was cold outside. Freezing...not cold. I walked in and he was behind the counter looking as bored as hell. "Welcome to DX." He said with much monotone. I just smiled and nodded. I heard the door open again and someone run past me. It was Johnny. Johnny was one of my best friends. He was almost like a brother. I walked over to him as he said unsteadily, "A-Are they g-gone y-yet?" His eyes were wild, wide, and scared, like a deer in front of headlights. "W-Who?" I said trying to be as quiet as possible, and still be heard. "B-Bob and Randy." That's all it took for me to walk to the door and watch them climb into their blue mustang and drive off chanting "Greaser, Greaser, Greaser..." Over and over again. I nodded and Johnny came out from his hiding spot and walked to the counter and bought a bottle of pop. I had two packs of cigarrettes in my hand, a box of matches and a bottle of Pepsi waiting to be checked out as Two-Bit Matthews walked in. He studied me up and down for a minute. "You born and raised here?" He said with a grin on his face. I shook my head. He asked if I was a Soc. With a glare I stated, "I was taken away from my parents by the fuzz, 'cause the fuzz decided to pick at me until I cracked under pressure, and I yelled and screamed at them until I was blue in the face, so they thought I wasn't gettin' raised right. They dropped me off here and I've been here since." Two-Bit and Soda stared at me for a minute, then Soda finally broke the silence with, "Did you just say your first words _since_ then?" I shook my head and fell silent again. He started to press buttons on the cash register with a sigh. I handed him a the total that I owed. He straighter and stared me in the eye, with a smile on his face. I laid the note down as he handed me what I bought. As he opened the note I walked out; still remembering every line of the letter.

_Dear Sodapop Curtis, _

_I know what Sandy did to you, and it's not right. Everyone deserves someone who loves them the way that they love them. I'm not asking you to take any interest in me or my past. I just thoguht that you might want to know what I thought. By the way, my name is DJ, or at least that's what they call me around here; I seem to have forgot my real name._

_From, DJ._

_P.S. Pony was right, you do have moviestar good looks. _

"S-son of a..." Soda mumbled as he jumped over the counter and bolted out the door. I heard someone calling my name. I froze. I couldn't say a thing. I could barely hold myself up. He was holding the note. With a wide-eyed look he said, "Explain. This." I started to say something, but I froze again, this time starting to shake. He knew that I was scared. I knew what could happen once again because of a bold impluse. He broke the silence again with, "I-If you r-really feel this way...Do you wanna go to The Dingo this Friday?" I nodded slightly, still shaking. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Don't be scared, I promise that I won't hurt you." his voice had softened. He looked at his watch and then at me. " I have to go back to work, but I'll see you later." He said right before he took off at a dead run for the gas station.

That Friday I was nervous as a cat. When I heard the doorbell ring I shot up out of my seat and walked as calmly as I could to the front door. I think we both took a deep breath as I opened the door. We stood there in silence for a few minutes. "You look nice." He said with a smile on his face. "T-Thank Y-You. Y-You do too."

His cheeks flushed red. "Thanks."

He took a few steps forward, "Shall we?" I nodded and he took my arm. It was freezing again, like it always is.

When we got to the movies he sat me down and said, "Imma gonna go get some popcorn, okay?" I nodded even though I didn't want him to go. A boy walked up to me. He smelt like beer and English Leather, a typical Soc on a Friday night. "Hey Baby, ditch the greaser and come with me. I know a good time." He slurred out as he grabbed my arm. I yanked my arm away from him. I heard Soda walk up behind me and drop the popcorn. "Leave us alone." Soda's voice had darkened. I knew he was mad. "Make me, Grease." Soda shoved him down and pulled out his switch blade and pointed it at the Soc's neck. "Leave. Us. Alone." Soda's voice was calm, he wasn't scared. The Soc coward in fear and slid out from under Soda and got up and ran like he was on fire. Soda stood up and looked at me. "Ya okay?" He said as he sat down next to me. I nodded and said, "I should be able to protect myself by now...I mean I've lived around you guys enough." He put his jacket around me and slipped an extra knife into my hand. "You might need this one day. Other than that...I'll be there for you. M'kay?" I nodded again as he put his jacket around me. Then, he leaned in and kissed me, it was soft and warm. I felt my face and ears get hot. I heard from hehind me. "Glory! And I thought Pone's ears got red!" It was Two-BIt. If this every got back to the boys, we'd never live it down. Never.

At about one in the morning the credits started to scroll down the screen. We didn't pay attention to most of it. Two-Bit left after making a big deal out of it, and also talking dirty about what he lost when Steve and Soda used to bother him and his dates. Soda walked me home and that was about the end of the night.


End file.
